


Honey I'm Home

by doritoarts



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Fire, Gen, Honey I'm Home by GHOST- Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Strangely detached writing style, death of a teenager, headcanons, mostly just an excuse to get jiggy w how i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: Fifty or so -no, more than- stood there, watching as the burned prince picked up the crown of a father that never was and placed it on his head.His halo."Subjects, no, friends," He began, his left hidden and his right in plain view, "I think you've been waiting far too long for this."
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Honey I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! As you can guess from the title, my main inspiration for this was "Honey I'm Home" by GHOST, you can even find references to it in the writing! Now, before we begin, this fic details someone burning to death. It doesn't go into excruciating detail, but if you're easily disturbed this is not the fic for you. With that all out of the way, please enjoy!!

The world had been reduced to ash.

Fifty or so -no, more than- stood there, watching as the burned prince picked up the crown of a father that never was and placed it on his head.

His halo.

"Subjects, no, friends," He began, his left hidden and his right in plain view, "I think you've been waiting far too long for this." And they had. Over one hundred eyes peered and listened to who stood before them, "While, it didn't come in a way I expected, I am taking the mantle as your king."

Cheers! They all clapped for the burned prince, who was now the burned king. Their voices, high and giddy, piercing the night.

"From now on, I am your ruler, and I shall name myself King Boo. As for you? You're all my family, this makes you Boos. It's time, friends, for a new era!" Childhood cheered loudest at the notion, from fifteen of the small and weak, who stuck toghether because of strength in numbers. And as the burned king stood there, with grins of flesh and porcelain on his face, he didn't know how to feel. He was here now, good. But what had led up to it...

\------  
"OUT, OUT! _**LET ME OUT!!"**_

He screamed, throwing his body against the locked door, flames danced around and on him and all he could feel was hurt. He wanted out, he was only 15, he wasn't ready to die. But there was no escape, only the walls of the little broom closet that he was locked in when he was improper, which were now an angry glowing orange.

But he didn't stop fighting. He spat and hissed amd screamed until his lungs poached and his throat tore and even then he didn't stop trying until the world went black.

And all of it _hurt._

Hurt really was the one thing that tied it all toghether. The searing pain of burning to a crisp, the feeling of screaming his throat raw and not stopping there, the ache that wracked his body as he tossed it against the door again and again, trying to break it down and get out, all of it hurt, and it hurt badly.

... He woke up dead, surrounded by charred remains.

\-----  
The burned king shuddered, trying to remind himself it didn't matter anymore. He had his real family right there with him, whooping and cheering. Revenge would come eventually, for now it was time for a new reality.

He wouldn't remember it.

He wouldn't return to it.

It was time for something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy doo folx! Megs here, hope you liked reading this as much as i did writing it. KB is one of my faves jdhdjdjdbrj
> 
> Please leave feedback on this, and have a lovely day! Mwah!


End file.
